


For Kids

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen, Gender Roles, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Homophobic Language, Original Character(s), Shut that bullshit down Sojiro, Tiny Thief Verse, best coffee dad Sojiro, good guy sojiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 3: CensorshipA couple of customers have some opinions on how a child should be raised. Sojiro, too, has opinions on the matter.
Series: Younglings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	For Kids

Sojiro’s personal policy is to not meddle in other people’s business or engage in controversial talk with the customers. The days are better when they’re uneventful.

The bell on the door sounds. He glances over his shoulder but doesn’t see anyone.

“Jiro-than?” One of his boys. Out of habit, he pulls down the first aid kit before he even sees the little one.

“Having fun?”

“Mhm. But I got a little bleeder,” Yusuke squeezes his index finger and thumb to indicate the lack of severity as he holds up his scratched elbow.

“Let’s patch you up then,” Sojiro sets the small boy on the nearest barstool. “Big sting,” Yusuke braces himself with the most adorable tough guy face ever made as Sojiro sprays a bit of disinfectant and unwraps the bandage. “Alright, big man, you’re good to go. Does Frida need a band aid, too?” He motions to the Barbie doll in the boy’s hand.

“Frida ith okay.” Sojiro gives him a thumbs up and ruffles his hair before the boy runs back outside with the others.

“My word...” the older lady sitting in the middle booth tuts not quite under her breath.

“Can I get you something else to drink?” Sojiro asks casually, almost certain of where this was headed.

“No, thank you. I’m simply worried about that little boy.”

“He is a bit accident-prone, but he keeps on going. Tough cookie.” He wipes the counter, hoping his feigned ignorance will be the end of it.

“Oh not that,” she waves his comment off. “The doll,” she stage whispers. “What if he turns out... you know...?”

“I don’t believe I do. Please explain.”

“Well... he has a doll. He might turn out...” she gestures cryptically.

“As a... doll collector?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake. A dandy, curvy, a milquetoast sock puppet, understand? You might be raising a queer.” The man sitting across the table from the woman takes a sip of his coffee, quite satisfied with himself.

Those at the table closest to the door look appalled and uncomfortable. Sojiro is indignant, and it takes all of his willpower to ensure that his face doesn’t show it.

“Sir, is the word you’re looking for ‘homosexual’?” The man gives a gruff nod. “And why would that be a problem?”

“There are certain things a man should be able to do, that this country will need him to do.”

“And his owning a child’s toy will prevent him from doing those things?”

“It can if it’s a girl’s toy.”

“Could I have an example of just what a man should be able to do that—should he continue down this path—he won’t be able to?” Sojiro feigns sincere curiosity.

“Ah... well... you know... man things. Sports and taking a hit and... and so forth...” the man looks away uncomfortably.

“I believe they’re playing kickball right now, so the sports should be taken care of. And he gets hurt _a lot_ and keeps going.... But really, does any parent want their kid to take any hits?”

“There’s more to it than that!” The man is growing red. “You want grandkids, don’t you?”

Sojiro scoffs. “Sir, he’s eight. I want him to learn to read and how to pour milk without spilling it. Grandkids aren’t exactly on the radar. Besides, if he or any of his siblings want children, there are many ways to have them.”

The man sighs. “Yet another soft boy in the works. Because heaven forbid we have real men running about.”

“Are you suggesting I take his toys and fight him to make him a ‘real man?’” Sojiro can feel his temper very near boiling over.

“Just isn’t natural is all,” the man hides his face in his coffee cup.

Each week that went by with no bad marks from the teacher was another chance to get a small treat from the store. Sojiro had set up a system of rewards based on grade level and what should be reasonably expected of them, all things considered. One whole week without incident was worth a small treat from the store, but he also gave them the option to save up their stickers for something bigger. Yusuke had opted for the latter.

“Alright. Here’s our money,” Sojiro handed him the small envelope of bills and coins, the amount inside written on it. “What’s something good we can get for this much or less?”

Yusuke looked at the envelope, biting his lip as he read the amount to himself. Sojiro followed him through the store as he searched for just the right thing. There were plenty of big, shiny toys and brightly packaged candies for him to pick from, but Sojiro could tell when they’d found the one.

They’d strolled past the silly putty and slime, briefly stopped in the lego section after a bright firetruck set sparked conversation about one of Akira’s hats, and finally made it to the doll section. These seemed to catch his eye.

His pace quickened as he spotted one in particular, a beautiful Frida Kahlo doll. Absolutely meant to be collectible but surprisingly within Yusuke’s reward budget. Yusuke went to reach for it but stopped himself, fidgeting with his shirt as he stared up at the shelf.

“Is this the one?” Sojiro asked.

“Can I?” Yusuke looked up at the man nervously.

“Is it less than the number on the envelope?” Yusuke checked the writing again and nodded. “Then what’s the holdup?”

Yusuke’s eyes brightened hopefully as he pointed once more at the doll. Sojiro nodded, and the boy did a little leap as he plucked the doll from the shelf, holding it close to him as they made their way to the register.

Sojiro recalls that trip, when Vincent the Fox and Futaba’s Lumpy Space Princess plush got a new friend. How the boy’s first reaction was pure joy, how his hesitation was learned from someone else. How he swore to himself to never place unreasonable limits on them or force any arbitrary or unnecessary views on them. He wants them to be who they were meant to be, who they want to be, and right now, this nice elderly couple in the middle booth is presenting a threat to the life he wants to make for his kids.

“Some would argue it’s far less natural to raise a man for war and expect him to make a well-rounded citizen.” He wipes his glasses with his apron. “I won’t judge you for your opinions. And I won’t tolerate your discrimination. If that will be all for you today...” Sojiro makes his way to the door and motions them out as he holds it open.

With positively flabbergasted expressions, the elderly couple leaves without paying, probably vowing to never come back. _Good riddance_ , he thinks as he watches the kids play, Yusuke and Frida having no problem keeping up with the bigger boys.


End file.
